


How To Save A Life

by forbala



Series: from fanfiction.net [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: discussion of suicide, no actual suicide takes place though, planning for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Blaine was in an awful rush on his way to the Warblers performance when he met the boy who would save his life.





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on Oct 31, 2011. Note from original post:
> 
> This came to me from a post I saw on tumblr and I wanted to cry so hard. So here, let me share the happy/sad tears with you!

Blaine sat on his bed, a paper in his hand covered in his neat script. He read it one last time to make sure it sounded right, to make sure he hadn’t laid any blame. He picked up the bottle of pills beside him and twisted off the cap. A dozen tiny pills waiting to be ingested.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. A text from Wes: _Dude where r u? We need 2 start_.

Blaine sighed and texted him back: _Be there in a minute_.

Okay, Blaine told himself, one more performance. Then I’ll do it.

He forced himself up off the bed, set the still open pill bottle on his desk, and started quickly down the hall. He rushed down the stairs, knocking someone over in the process but he didn’t care. Then the boy spoke up; Blaine turned to face him and was frozen. The boy had amazing, sparkling blue eyes; perfect, shining hair; and a high, sweet voice that sounded like a music box. It was as if he was made of light, and Blaine was in awe.

“I’m Blaine,” he said.

“Kurt,” the boy replied with a smile.

Blaine serenaded Kurt with one of his favorite songs. He couldn’t look anywhere else: Kurt was the only light in the room. The darkness had nearly lost its grip on him.

Of course, it returned as soon as Kurt left. Blaine went back up to his room and took the bottle of pills off the desk.

He dumped them down the toilet and ripped the note into confetti, flushing that too. Maybe he could hold out a little longer. Just a little longer. Just to find out more about this boy.

Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, wow, sorry about that. I love you, please don't hurt yourself, seek help if you're struggling. I did and I can't tell you how much of a change it made for me.


End file.
